Calling All The Lanterns
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: Secuela de War On The Frontier. Un nuevo mal está por surgir y nadie podrá escapar de él. Por eso todos los Linternas deberán unirse para derrotarlo. Sombras del pasado aparecen en el presente, la línea entre enemigos y aliados será puesta a prueba. Muchos deberán decidir cuál es su destino y otros deberán cambiarlo, porque cuán más oscura es la noche, más fuerte brilla la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Pròlogo 1 "Perspectivas"**

 **20:32**

 _ **Sistemas reiniciándose en 3...2…1…**_

Aya se despertó y se sentò de golpe sin percatarse de su entorno o de quièn se encontraba con ella. Razer se sobresaltò ante sus repentinas acciones, pero al pasar el shock inicial tomò los hombros de la androide con delicadeza y la obligò a recostarse de nuevo.

"Tranquila, estàs bien. Estamos en Oa"

"¿Què sucedió?"

"Scar intentò matarte a tì y al Anti-Monitor con la bomba" Explicò el Linterna Roja lo màs calmado posible, el simple recuerdo le hervía la sangre. Lo único que le impedía salir y buscar a Scar para enseñarle una cosa o dos sobre tortura era la hermosa chica frente a èl "No sufriste daño severo pero sì te infectaste con mucho Aurem"

Aya frunció el ceño "¿Còmo es posible? No recuerdo haber salido del radio de explosión"

"Yo…" Es algo difícil ocultar el sonrojo cuando se es tan pàlido como un fantasma "…fui a buscarte, no logramos salir del radio de explosión pero intentè protegerte" Hizo de su mano un puño "Debì esforzarme màs"

"Sè que hiciste todo lo posible, Razer" Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven suavizò su expresión, relajò la mano que tenía hecha un puño y la posò sobre la de Aya "Me alegra que estès bien"

Aya notò lo que hacìa y de una manera no muy sutil, alejò su mano de la suya al tiempo que desviaba la mirada "Gracias y te agradezco por salvarme. Pero los sucesos recientes no cambiarà el estado de nuestra relación"

Cada palabra fue un puñal al corazón de Razer, debió imaginarlo. No era una de las películas de Ren o alguna de las novelas románticas de Hope, sòlo porque hizo una cosa bien no significa que borra todas las que hizo mal. En su estilo de vida, salvarse la vida mutuamente era algo normal, era algo que se _deben_ hacer. Eran compañeros de tripulación. Es su trabajo. Lo haría tanto por ella como por cualquiera de los demás. Salvarle la vida no significa nada, si quiere su perdón va a tener que esforzarse por èl.

"Aya yo-"

"¿Què pasò con Hope?" Preguntò de golpe, como si acabara de recordar que su amiga también fue herida.

"Cuando la trajimos, todas sus heridas previas se abrieron" Explicò "Nadie sabe cómo, debe ser por lo que Scar le inyecto. Està descansando ahora, los doctores lograron estabilizarla"

"Serìa lógico contactar a su familia"

"Ya lo hicieron, su tio y prima vinieron acompañados por otra mujer"

Aya volvió a fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión "Creì que su madre había fallecido"

"No es su madre ¿Recuerdas la mujer que entrenò a Hope en La Liga de Asesinos? ¿Sara Lance?"

"No he visto a Hope en años" Dijo la rubia de atuendo blanco parada frente a la ventana de la habitación dònde se encontraba Hope durmiendo, era doloroso verla en quel estado. Con tantas màquinas conectadas a su cuerpo en un intento de mantenerla con vida "Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando hablè con ella por última vez" Murmurò "Ha crecido mucho"

"¿Còmo supiste que estaba en problemas?" Pregunto Hal detrás de ella y de brazos cruzados "Cuando le avisamos a Caylin y Jason tù ya estabas allà"

Sara se dio la vuelta para encarar a Hal, Kilowog y Ren "Lidero un equipo llamado Las Leyendas"

"Nunca oì de èl" Dijo Hal.

"Lo mismo aquí" Hablò Ren.

"Porque nuestro trabajo es proteger la línea temporal y corregir lo que llamamos Aberraciones, son sucesos en algún punto de la historia que fue alterado por alguien o algo" Explicò Sara "La màs insignificante Aberraciòn puede crear una serie de eventos que alteren de alguna manera el presente y futuro"

"Espera, espera" Dice Kilowog agitando las manos frente a èl "¿Estàs diciendo que puedes viajar en el tiempo?"

"Yo no" Respondiò Sara con una minúscula sonrisa socarrona "Nuestra nave puede, La WaveRider es una nave temporal que puede llevarnos a cualquier punto en la línea de tiempo"

"Wow" Susurrò Ren con los ojos abiertos como platos "Eso es genial"

"Todavìa no explica còmo supiste sobre Hope" Hablò Hal.

Sara volvió a mirar hacia la habitación donde Hope todavía dormía.

"La presencia de Inkheart es vital para la línea temporal" Comenzò a explicar "Su vida dejarà un impacto en la historia del futuro. Hace unas horas Gideon me informó que ese futuro ya no existe porque Inkheart falleciò durante una misión en el espacio con Linterna Verde"

"¿Còmo podría este tal Gideon saber que estaba en una misión con nosotros?" Cuestionò Kilowog.

"Me enseñò el periódico de la semana entrante" Por la esquina de su ojo mirò a Hal "Daràs una conferencia de prensa explicándole a la ciudad de Nueva Corona lo sucedido con Inkheart"

Todos palidecieron ante la explicación de la mujer. Ren se dejó caer sobre la pared, mirando el suelo aguantando las làgrimas.

"Asì que ella _sì_ va a morir" Murmurò.

"No" Dijo Sara firmemente "No, el futuro es como es cemento fresco, necesita tiempo para volverse permanente" Mira sobre su hombro "Todavìa tenemos tiempo de salvarla a ella y a la historia"

"Me conformo con salvarla a ella" Dijo Ren.

Sara frunció el ceño en confusión, mirò a Ren de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera examinándolo "Tù eres Ren Kevlar ¿Verdad?"

El joven LV se sorprendió, no recuerda haberle dicho su nombre completo a la mujer "Sì ¿Còmo lo supiste?"

Sara meditò un segundo su respuesta "Si las cosas salen como queremos, lo sabràs"

"¿ _Sí las cosas salen como queremos_?"

Todos giraron sus cabezas las únicas dos personas sentadas en la sala de espera. La prima de Hope, Caylin, se veía muerta de preocupación así como su tío Jason, pero también se veía extremadamente furiosa. Se levantó sin despegar la mirada de Sara.

"Cay" Comenzó a decir Jason con una mano sobre el hombro de la chica "Tienes que calmarte"

"¡No, Jason!" Espetó "¡Debimos decir algo hace mucho tiempo!" Volvió a encarar a Sara "¿A todas las niñas pequeñas las llevas al campamento para asesinos luego de salvarlas? ¿O sólo a Hope? Aprecio todo lo que hiciste por nosotras esa noche, pero mi gratitud se terminó el momento en que te la llevaste a Nanda Parbat"

"Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario-"

"¡De lo contrario no tendría el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices! ¡De lo contrario no se despertaría gritando y llorando todas las malditas noches! ¡De lo contrario su mayor problema no sería cómo infiltrarse en Al-Qaeda sino aprobar matemáticas!" Gritó "¡Ni siquiera llegó a la pubertad y tú ya la arrastraste a una Liga de Asesinos internacionales!"

"¡Lo necesitaba!"

"¡¿Quién rayos eres tú para decidir lo que es bueno para ella?! ¡De la lista de todas tus malas decisiones, acostarte con el novio de tu hermana está al final así que no me pidas que confíe en tu juicio!"

Sara tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse, porque si bien lo que decía Caylin le enojaba, sabía a la perfección que no tenía el derecho de ponerse a la defensiva. Porque una muy pequeña parte de su ser, sabía que ela tenía razón.

"Después de matar a Mills, se veía tan rota, tan desesperanzada. Caylin por el amor de Dios, estaba curándola cuando me di la vuelta un segundo y al siguiente la encuentro con un bisturí en su cuello" Tanto Caylin como Jason abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso "Había oscuridad en su interior y ella lo sabía, sabía que una vez que dejas entrar a la oscuridad, nunca sale"

"No es como si hubieras hecho el esfuerzo por ayudarla a salir de él" Dijo a regañadientes "No la ayudaste a salir del pozo, la hundiste más en él y la convenciste de que no había otra forma de vivir si no se adaptaba. Sólo porque fue demasiado tarde para ti y no tuviste elección, no quiere decir que tenías el puto derecho de hacerle lo mismo a Hope"

Sara avanzó lentamente hacia Caylin, con las manos hacia adelante en un intento de calmarla.

"Nunca quise que fuera como yo, créeme. Ella es mejor que yo en muchos sentidos. Pero si no me la llevaba, si no le enseñaba a controlar esa oscuridad, iba a terminar consumiéndola"

Hal creyó que era un buen momento para intervenir, Caylin se veía al borde de dos cosas: un colapso nervioso o de saltar sobre Sara y estrangularla hasta la muerte.

"Diga lo que diga sólo seguirás justificándote ¿Verdad?" Dijo Cay con tanto desprecio que le heló la sangre a más de uno "Eres una maldita hija de-"

"Ok ok, tomémonos todos un momento para respirar, por favor" Dijo Hal interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres y alargando el espacio entre ellas lentamente "El pasado está en el pasado, ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que sucede ahora con Hope"

"Oh ¿Ahora piensas en lo que es mejor para Hope?" Habló Jason, tomando a su sobrina del hombro y acercándola a él "Eres igual que ella, Jordan"

"¿Disculpa?" Habló ofendido.

"¡Tres días! ¡Una semana como mucho! ¡Eso fue lo que decía su nota antes de que te la llevaras a la Frontera!" Espetó Jason "Fueron nueve meses, Jordan ¡Nueve malditos meses! Y cuando por fin vuelve, nos enteramos que se enfrentó sola a una Armada de Linternas Rojas, literalmente casi muere de miedo, la envenenaron para que vuelva a ser la asesina que era y ¡Dios sabe qué otras cosas!"

"Oye espera, venir con nosotros fue decisión suya"

"¡Esto no fue su decisión!" Señaló con el brazo completo la ventana que daba la habitación dónde Hope peleaba por su vida "No pasaron ni dos semanas cuando le pediste que los ayudara. Ella ni siquiera quería, tampoco podía, su deber era para con su ciudad, familia y amigos ¡Te lo dijo, Jordan! Pero a ti solo te importó utilizarla por sus poderes"

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

En menos de tres segundos, Hal había estampado a Jason contra la pared más cercana, agarrándolo del dobladillo del cuello.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Amo a Hope como si fuera mi propia hija!"

"Si fuera tu hija no hubiera llegado tan lejos"

Hal lanzó a Jason hacia la pared de enfrente, tanto Kilowog como Ren creyeron que seria un buen momento para intervenir. Pero al intentar acercarse al enfrentamiento, Cay se puso en medio de ellos, impidiéndoles pasar.

"Créanme, no quieren entrometerse"

"Intentamos ayudar a tu tío, niña"

"En un minuto se darán cuenta que él no es quien necesitará ayuda"

Jason se levantó del suelo con la mirada clavada en Hal.

"No seas tonto, Jason. Sabes que no ganarías"

A Hal le sorprendió la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro del hombre.

"¿Tú crees?" La mandíbula de casi todos los presentes, a excepción de Caylin, cayeron al suelo cuando de los ojos de Jason salieron ardientes llamas. Luego un torbellino del mismo rodeo su cuerpo mientras las palabras hacían eco en el pasillo _"Adios, adiós, a este cuerpo mortal ¡Que surja el Demonio Etrigan!"_

Al disiparse las llamas, Hal se enfrentaba a una criatura del tamaño de Kilowog, por no decir más. Tenía un traje carmesí, como sangre podrida y una capa púrpura, sus ojos eran eternas cuencas flameantes. Todos los linternas en la sala, incluidos Razer y Sara, apuntaron con sus anillos a la criatura.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" Exclamó Ren.

"Oh ¿Olvidé decirles que Jason es mitad demonio?" Dijo Caylin con falsa inocencia.

"¡Creo que recordaría información como esa!"

Etrigan miró a Hal quien seguía estupefacto y luego sonrió maliciosamente enseñando todos sus colmillos "¿Todavía crees que tienes las de ganar?" Una bola de fuego se formó en su mano, a pesar de no creerse todavía lo que veía, el Linterna Verde bajó su anillo y formo un escudo para protegerse. Los dos corrieron para enfrentarse, pero antes de que siqueira pudieran tocarse. Un aura violeta se formó alrededor de sus cuerpos, inmovilizándolos.

Como Sara era la que se encontraba más cerca de la habitación de Hope, ella fue quien se entró. Apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, una fina línea que dejaba ver el brillo de ellos. El músculo de su mandíbula se tensó y Sara supo por qué, bajó la mirada a su mano, donde tres de sus dedos temblaban en el aire, apuntando hacia afuera, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener inmóviles a Hal y Etrigan.

"Chicos" Dijo Sara "Ya despertó"

Los dedos de Hope cayeron, así como el hechizo. Los muchachos olvidaron su disputa y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación así como los demás. La chica no dejaba de ver a Sara, dijo algo, pero estaba tan débil que apenas se escuchó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sara.

Hope suspiró cerrando los ojos un segundo, volvió a abrirlos como antes, murmuró algo por lo bajo y unas letras púrpuras flameantes aparecieron a su lado. Estas decían _"¿No estabas muerta?"_

Al leer esto Sara no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, era obvio que Hope lo decía con humor.

"Efectivamente, pero un fin de semana es el Spa Pozo de Lázaro y me tienes de vuelta"

Una de las esquinas de los labios de Hope se alzó muy levemente, luego las letras a su lado cambiaron.

" _Debería reservar una sesión"_

La leve sonrisa de Sara decayó, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hope se adelantó.

" _Nyssa destruyó el Pozo, lo sé. Estoy bromeando"_ Los ojos de Hope viajaron a Hal y Etrigan _"¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara?"_

Pensando que le hablaba a Etrigan, Hal se cruzó de brazos y respondió "Bueno, para empezar él-"

" _Te preguntaba a ti, Hal"_

"¿Qué?"

" _Jason no se ha transformado en Etrigan en años, sólo tú pondrías a prueba su cólera"_ Entonces miró a su prima _"¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?"_

Las cejas de Cyalin se elevaron "¿Que qué hacemos aquí? Mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablar"

" _Estoy un poco golpeada, gran cosa, no es como si fuera la primera vez, Cay"_

"Hope estás un poco más que ´sólo golpeada´" Dijo Hal con seriedad "Todas tus cicatrices se abrieron y no sabemos por qué, creemos que fue por lo que te inyectó Scar"

" _Me acuerdo de eso ¿Cómo están Aya y Razer?"_

"Aya sigue inconsciente, Razer la está cuidando"

" _Eso es nuevo, ciertamente"_ Tomó una profunda inhalación por la nariz _"Scar me djio algo, cuando me inyectó esa cosa en el pecho. Algo sobre pagar por mis pecados, pero me llamó por otro nombre"_

"¿Cuál?" Cuestionó Kilowog.

Los labios de Hope se entreabrieron, costó trabajo pronunciar la palabra, pero al final, con una voz ronca y rasposa. Murmuró:

"D-DarkSo-ul"

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas interrogantes, Cay fue la primera en preguntar lo que todos pensaban "¿Qué demonios es DarkSoul?"


	2. Chapter 2

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss: No te entusiasmes mucho. Acordáte que Hope muere a las 23:59 PM, y el primer prólogo está narrado desde las 20:32 PM. Hope no murió todavía, estos capítulos son sus últimas horas de vida…**

 **Prólogo 2 "Introspección"**

 **21: 14**

El doctor salió de la habitación de Hope, como todo buen doctor su rostro era una página en blanco. No podrías saber si trae buenas o malas noticias si intentaras leerle la cara. Se acercó a todos los presentes.

"¿Quién es la familia?" Jason y Caylin se levantaron de un salto.

"Nosotros" Habló Jason "Pero…ellos pueden escuchar también"

Hal le agradeció con la mirada, por más que no se lleven entre ellos Jason sabe a la perfección que Hope se interesa tanto por los Linternas Verdes como lo hace por él y Caylin.

"De acuerdo" Dijo el doctor "Hope no está bien, sus heridas sanan demasiado lento, y por lo que me dijeron la gran mayoría son mortales. Está estable por el momento, pero sin saber qué fue lo que le inyectaron no puedo hacer mucho"

"Así que…¿Qué sigue?" Cuestionó Kilowog con pocas esperanzas.

"Esperar, el quirófano está preparado por si surge la necesidad de operarla. Pero eso es todo"

El doctor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo un momento y luego miró sobe su hombro para decirles "Yo que ustedes arreglaría cualquier asunto que tuviera con ella" Luego siguió su camino.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, hasta parecía que no respiraban. Procesar una noticia…no es fácil, por no decir imposible. Nada que implique la muerte de una niña que no llegará a los 16 años es fácil.

Caylin fue la primera en reaccionar, se dejó caer contra la pared detrás de ella. Su brazo robótico, cortesía de Laboratorios STAR luego de que perdiera el verdadero en el accidente, se cerró en un puño, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó tanto los dientes que creyó que se romperían y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó la pared una, dos, tres, cuatro, seis veces. Hasta dejar un agujero en la pared del tamaño de la cabeza de Kilowog.

"¡Dios!" Exclamó "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué _ella_?!"

Jason quiso consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que Hope estaría bien. Pero sabía que tenía que sacarlo, tenía que sacar todo ese enojo. Porque cuando llegue el momento…y él sabía a la perfección que llegaría, ya no podría. No porque no quisiera sino porque no _podría_ hacerlo.

En cuanto a los demás, no les molestó en lo más mínimo el arrebato de Caylin, es más, lo consideraban adecuado dadas las circunstancias. Cuando Caylin por fin se calmó un poco, Hal se acercó lentamente a ella y le preguntó:

"¿Quieres ir tú primero?"

Sin mirarlo, sacudió la cabeza.

"Necesito un momento para recuperarme, ella no puede verme así"

"Está bien, tómate tu tiempo ¿De acuerdo?" Le habló con suavidad "Le haré saber que irás después"

Hal los miró s todos, pidiendo el silencio si alguno querría entrar primero. Todos evitaron su mirada, no podía culparlos. ¿Cómo puedes entrar y simplemente despedirte de una niña de 16 años para siempre? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Ella estaba dormida cuando entró, pero como si ella pudiera sentir su presencia, abrió los ojos lentamente. A causa de la mascarilla de oxígeno que le proporcionó el doctor no podría hablar a menos que se la quitara.

Su boca sonrió, pero el resto de su rostro no lo acompañó.

"El doctor dice que estarás bien"

Ella frunció el ceño y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Sabía que le mentía. Hal no pudo evitar suspirar, resignado y hundiendo los hombros.

"Lo siento, sé que odias que te mientan"

Con un ligero ademán para que se acercara por parte de Hope, Hal se sentó contra su cadera.

"Tienes razón, no dijo eso, pero tampoco dijo que no mejorarás. Estarás bien, Hope. Tienes que estarlo"

Su mano tembló al intentar sacarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, Hal quiso ayudarla pero ella no lo dejó. Al final desenganchó los elásticos de sus orejas se lo bajó hasta el cuello.

"¿Por qué estás tan asustado, entonces?" Susurró.

"Yo…yo no…" Inspiró hondo por la nariz antes de continuar "Vas a salir de esta, lo prometo. Siempre lo has hecho"

"La suerte…se acaba"

"Tu creas tu propia suerte ¿Recuerdas?" La garganta de Hal empezaba a dolerle del esfuerzo que hacía para contener el llanto "Mejorarás. Podrás ir a casa. Te encadenaremos a una cama dentro de una habitación con mi cuenta de Netflix y un kilo de helado para que te recuperes totalmente. Y luego podrás volver a patearles el trasero a los carteristas de Nueva Corona"

"Ese es el trabajo de…Taylor. Necesito que…le digas eso, por favor" Tomó aire y su respiración sonó como un silbido ahogado al hacerlo "Es su deber ahora, de ella…Silver y…de ese tal Iron Eagle. Por favor, diles que protejan mi hogar"

Hal desvió la mirada echando hacia atrás la cabeza unos segundos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas. No quiso hacerlo, pero debía. Era su deseo, porque a pesar de tener todas sus esperanzas puestas en que ella viviría, sabía cuál era la realidad. Acarició su rostro delicadamente, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

"Lo prometo"

"Gracias"

 **/**

"Tiene que haber una forma de salvarla" Espetó Hal por tercera vez "Por Dios, sólo es una niña"

"Estamos al tanto de la salud de la joven Hope Stefano" Dijo Appa "Pero tenemos al mejor personal médico de este lado de la galaxia, y ni siquiera ellos creen que mejorará"

Luego de hablar con Hope y haberle prometido que se aseguraría que su ciudad natal estaría a salvo, Hal fue directamente a la Ciudadela de los Guardianes a buscar ayuda por su parte. Después de todo, se supone que lo saben todo, de seguro deben saber cómo salvar la vida de una niña.

Desgraciadamente, se equivocó.

"Ella ha dado más por este Cuerpo que todos los Linternas Verdes juntos, y ni siquiera es un Linterna" Dijo, su desesperación estaba saliendo a flote "¿No creen que se le deben? Y si no es a ella entonces a Alice ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaría si supiera que están dejando morir a su propia hija?"

"Entendemos tu pena, Hal Jordan" Habló Sayd con pesar "Pero sea lo que Scar le inyectó, está impidiendo que su cuerpo sane adecuadamente, yo misma he ido a nuestra división de ciencias y les he ordenado que averigüen qué es. Desgraciadamente todavía no hay resultados"

"¿Así que eso es todo?" Extendió los brazos hacia los costados "¿No tienen nada, y yo ahora debo volver y ver cómo muere la jovencita que sostuve en brazos cuando nació?"

"Podremos ser unos de los seres más poderosos del Universo, Hal Jordan. Pero incluso la muerte, va más allá de nuestra capacidad y conocimiento"

"Hope mencionó algo que Scar le dijo. Tal vez eso ayude"

"¿Y qué es?" Pregunta Appa.

"La llamó DarkSoul"

Para sorpresa de Hal, al mencionar aquel nombre, parecía que en cualquier momento más de un Guardián iba a desmayarse. Appa incluido. Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí cosas que Hal no alcanzaba a identificar, pero por sus caras de pánico este podía hacerse la idea. Appa miró a Sayd con miedo antes de dirigirse otra vez a Hal.

"¿DarkSoul? ¿Estás seguro?" Este cuestionó.

"Completamente" Hal se cruzó los brazos y entornó los ojos "Y por su reacción doy por sentado que saben quién es"

" _Qué_ es, en realidad Hal Jordan" Corrigió Sayd.

"Sayd, no" La interrumpió Appa "No deben saberlo aún. Sólo los alterará más"

"¿Y cuándo entonces, Appa?" Cuestionó "¿Cuándo esa pobre niña muera?"

"Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante" Habló Hal.

"Debemos discutir un asunto de suma importancia, 2814" Le dijo Appa "Espere afuera"

Muy a regañadientes, Hal obedeció la orden. Una vez que las puertas de la Ciudadela se cerraron detrás de él, Appa prosiguió.

"No se atrevería, Scar es tan consciente del daño que DarkSoul podría causar como nosotros"

"Tal vez por eso lo hace" Sugirió Sayd "Cuando desterramos a todos los Linternas Negros al Inframundo y encerramos a DarkSoul, le dimos a Scar El Libro Negro para que lo estudiara. Tal vez se obsesionó con su contenido"

"En ese caso sabría que eliminar a Hope Stefano, es eliminar a DarkSoul" Comentó otro de los Guardianes "No tiene sentido"

Todos se mantuvieron e silencio mientras trataban de pensar cómo encajaban las piezas de un rompecabezas del cuál desconocían cuál sería la imagen completa. Entonces, los ojos de Sayd se abrieron como platos.

"Trata de romper la barrera" Murmuró.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Espetó Appa, más por miedo que por enojo "Ella nos dijo que la barrera era infalible"

" _Mientras siga viva_ " Citó Sayd "Esas fueron sus palabras. Mientras Hope siga viva la barrera funciona. Pero si ella muere y revive, entonces…"

"…DarkSoul tomará control de su cuerpo"

"Y despertará a Nekron"

 **/**

"Hola, niña" Dijo Kilowog entrando a la habitación de Hope.

"Hola Sargento"

"¿Te tratan bien en esta pocilga?" Bromea al tiempo que se para a un lado de la camilla.

"Mucho mejor que la enfermería de Nanda Parbat, te lo aseguro" Se relamió los labios a pesar que tenía la lengua tan seca como su boca "Nunca pude preguntarte ¿Has vuelto a ver a Galia?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Bolovaxiano "Ehhh no, en realidad no ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

La chica se encogió ligeramente de hombros "Curiosidad, ella te gustaba mucho según recuerdo. Una vez que toda esta mierda de los Cazadores termine…podrías visitarla" Una fuerte tos la golpeó, tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante y cubrirse la boca con la mano. Kilowog sostuvo su espalda con una expresión de preocupación.

Cuando la tos cesó, le preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

Antes de responder, Hope se miró la mano con la que tapó su boca. Estaba salpicada con sangre, cerró la mano y la metió rápidamente bajo las sábanas antes que Kilowog la viera "¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario?" Bromeó.

"Por favor no bromees con esto" Le pidió, ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo.

"Estoy bien, Sargento. Ahora, volviendo al tema de Galia"

"Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora"

"Kilowog´" Dijo muy seriamente "Podré estar con un pie en la tumba, pero aun así soy yo la que decide de qué preocuparse"

Con una sonrisa de lado, Kilowog alzó las manos en señal de rendición "De acuerdo, tú mandas, jefa"

"Sabes qué le sucedió a mi familia" Afirmó la chica "Al igual que a ti, ellos murieron y yo sobreviví. Por mucho tiempo creí que esa era mi penitencia, traté de ocultar mi sufrimiento con dolor, batalla tras batalla. Misión tras misión. Nunca me detuve, nunca nos detenemos. Porque una vez que termina, debes volver a casa. Creí que ya no tenía un hogar, pero sí lo tengo. Ustedes, Cay, Jason. Tú todavía tienes un hogar, Kilowog. Todavía tienes una familia. Un lugar al cuál volver"

Las pequeñas orejas de Kilowog decayeron a mitad del discurso, pero seguía sonriéndole. Con su gran mano sacudió el cabello de la chica "Siempre fuiste la más sabia de nosotros"

"Prefiero el término _experimentada_ "

 **/**

"¡Si es algo que puede ayudar a Hope deben decírnoslo!" Gritó Hal.

"Como ya te dijimos 2814. No estamos familiarizados con el término DarkSoul" Dijo Appa con una notable frialdad.

"¡Esas son puras patrañas y lo saben! ¡Hace una hora dijeron que sabían lo que era!"

"¡No tienes el derecho de faltarnos el respeto Hal Jordan! ¡Ahora retírate o de lo contrario-"

"¡¿O de lo contrario qué, Appa?!" Espetó Hal dando un paso al frente "¡Ya estoy siendo castigado porque la niña que Alice me confió está en su lecho de muerte y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!" Gritó apuntando hacia la puerta "¡Pueden quitarme mi anillo, expulsarme a La Zona Olvidada o lanzarme al agujero negro más cercano pero yo diré las cosas como son!" Paró un momento para tomar aire antes de lanzar un ultimátum. Dijo con una voz tan calamada y seria que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera "Hope va a morir porque intentó detener a Scar, una _Guardiana,_ y ustedes son los únicos que sáben cómo y por qué y aún así no harán nada. Luego de lo que sucedió con Aya, no me sorprende por tu parte Appa. Pero tú Sayd…" La Guardiana bajó la cabeza con vergüenza "…ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir la veguenza que me das"

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta o represalia por parte de los Guardianes, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Hola Rojo" Dijo con la voz tan pastosa que parecía que la estuvieran estrangulando.

"Hola" Dijo él suavemente "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hope arqueó una ceja "¿Quieres la verdad o que te repita lo mismo que a los demás?"

"No ser honesto cuando debes serlo causa problemas, créeme" Le dijo con algo de humor y las comisuras de los labios de Hope casi forman una sonrisa. Pero ese fantasma no duró mucho tiempo, Razer se sentó a su lado mientras ella lo miraba seriamente.

"No voy a salir de esta, Razer"

Un nudo ascendente de formó en la garganta del Linterna Roja. Hope nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como ahora, él tomó su mano entre las suyas y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

"Claro que sí, eres Hope Stefano. Muy terca para morir ¿Recuerdas?"

"Razer" Pocas veces ella lo llamaba por su nombre de forma tan seria como esta "Voy a morir. Créeme, la idea me desagrada tanto como a los demás. Pero puedo llorar por lo inevitable o puedes escucharme y hacerme caso por una maldita vez ¿Cuál eliges?"

Luego de una larga pausa, el Linterna Roja asintió "Te escucho"

"Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Aya"

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?"

"Sigue intentando, entonces" Habló con énfasis.

"¡Ella no quiere perdonarme!"

"Bueno ¿Quién la culparía?" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente "Le mentiste, la humillaste. Le rompiste el corazón que apenas descubrió que tenía. Pero todavía te ama, Razer. De no hacerlo no estaría tan dolida"

Razer suspiró "No quiere escuchar nada de lo que digo"

"Entonces deja de hablar y haz algo. Las acciones valen más que las palabras, Razer. Sé que crees que no la mereces por las cosas que hiciste en tu pasado, que no mereces ser feliz ni tampoco amar de nuevo" Razer abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para confirmar lo que Hope decía. Pero esta se le adelantó "Pero Razer, la verdad es que: las personas como nosotros, quienes hemos ido al infierno y regresado, quienes ya perdimos el significado de la vida…quienes simplemente estamos rotos por dentro…somos los que más merecemos una nueva oportunidad. Deja de tenerte lástima, la mayoría de las personas se consideran afortunadas por tener un gran amor de su vida. Tu encontraste dos"

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Razer, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hope alzó la mano y le limpió la cara con el dorso.

"Merecías algo mejor que esto" Murmuró Razer intentando contener los sollozos.

"Fuiste el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener" Susurró "Tal vez un poco más idiota de lo que hubiera preferido, pero bueno, es lo que hay"

Razer no pudo evitar reírse "Tú también fuiste como mi segunda hermana menor" Apartó unos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

Ambas cejas de Hope se arquearon "¿Segunda? Razer ¿Tu tenías una hermana?"

Bajó la cabeza un poco y la sacudió, luego la miró "Supongo que no tiene sentido mentirte a estas alturas ¿Verdad?"

"Diablos, no. Escúpelo"

 **/**

La única persona que vió a Razer salir de la habitación de Hope fue Aya, el Linterna Roja se veía abatido. Y la verdad no era para menos. Le tomó unos segundos decidir a la IA seguirlo, después de todo, sólo porque esté enojada con él no quiere decir que no lo apoyará si se siente desanimado, sobretodo en un momento como este. Dobló en la esquina que él había tomado y ahí lo vió pasar por una puerta a mitad del pasillo.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que no era nada más que un almacén de suministros médicos ¿Por qué Razer entraría ahí? Y hablando de Razer ¿Dónde est-

"¿Buscabas a alguien?"

Aya se dio media vuelta enseguida, Razer estaba con la espalda contra la pared y cruzado de brazos. Su intensa y determinada mirada la hizo estremecer a la joven androide.

"Te ví salir de la habitación de Hope, sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien" Miró la puerta "Mejor me voy"

Antes de que siquiera se acerque a la salida, Razer presionó un botón en el panel a su lado y las puertas se cerraron en la cara de la chica. Abrió la boca para cuestionarlo, pero las palabras no salieron porque de pronto tenía tan cerca al joven Linterna Roja que podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios.

"¿De qué te arrepientes?"

"Yo- espera ¿Qué?"

Razer subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Aya puso ver el dolor en sus ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"Cuando me salvaste del Anti-Monitor, el día que creí haberte perdido para siempre" La chica no pudo pasar por desapercibido como la voz se le rompió al final de la frase "Dijiste que ahora entendias el significado del arrepentimiento, pero no pudiste decirme porqué"

Aya le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Susurró "¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?"

"Sólo dímelo, Aya"

"¡Que tú y yo nunca pudiéramos estar juntos! ¿De acuerdo?" Soltó de golpe, pero Razer ni se inmutó. Bajó la cabeza un momento antes de volver a encararlo, los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas. El Linterna Roja acunó su rostro entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, el torbellino de emociones que pasaron por sus ojos fue tan intenso que la chica bajó la mirada.

"Yo también me arrepiento de eso, no sabes cuánto" Susurró él.

"Razer" Dijo Aya "Por favor déjame ir"

Enroscó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la otra levantó suavemente su barbilla, así lo veía directamente a los ojos.

"No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, mi amor…"

Sin decir otra palabra, se inclinó al mismo tiempo que levantaba más su mentón para poder besarla por fin. Fue suave y firme a la vez. El shock hizo que la IA abriera los ojos como platos, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, fue sucumbiendo más y más a las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Parpadeo lentamente un par de veces mientras sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás, hasta que los cerró y se entregó por completo al beso.

Serpenteó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y no pudo evitar presionar con un poco de fuerza la yema de sus dedos en su espalda.

Algo explotó en el interior de ambos, algo que Aya nunca creyó que sentiría y algo que Razer nunca creyó que volvería a sentir.

Al sentir como le correspondía, ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Sus colmillos mordisquearon el labio inferior de la chica, quien no pudo evitar gemir ante el arrebato. Este aprovechó para explorar el interior de su boca con la lengua. Al tornarse más apasionado el beso, este hizo retroceder a la androide hasta que la aprisionó contra la pared, Aya enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando sintió cómo él la levantaba del suelo hasta que sus pies estuvieran colgando. No había ni un milímetro de espacio entre ellos.

Un gruñido por parte del Linterna Roja fue amortiguado por la boca de Aya al sentir como esta clavaba las uñas entre sus omóplatos y arañaba levemente a través de la tela del traje.

Un par de minutos después tuvieron que separarse, más que nada porque Razer necesitaba recobrar el aliento, volvió a dejar a la chica sobre sus propios pies, pero nunca aflojó el agarre de su cintura. Él fue el primero en abrir los ojos, Aya todavía los mantenía cerrados, como si siguiera en trance.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró ella.

"Mi último intento de disculparme"

Cuando ella al fin abrió los ojos, parecían brillar aún más de lo usual. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Debió ser uno de los primeros, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo" Con su mano derecha ahuecó su mandíbula en una suave caricia, él le sujetó esa mano y se inclinó contra ella. Tal y como había sucedido la vez que ella se sacrificó por él. Sólo que esta vez el resultado sería diferente.

Muy diferente.

Se miraron mutuamente con tanto amor y añoranza que enternecería a cualquiera.

"Tenías razón" Habló Razer rompiendo el silencio. Esa afirmación sorprendió y confundió a la IA "Fui un cobarde, un egoísta y sufriste por culpa de mis propios temores. No te das una idea de cuanto lo siento, Aya. Te lastimé para que te alejaras de mí, cuando la verdad era que yo no podía alejarme de tí" Ella no dijo nada, así que el Linterna Roja lo interpretó como una señal para continuar "Tal vez no merezco una segunda oportunidad, tal vez no merezco estar contigo. Pero aprendí por las malas que esa decisión no es mía para tomarla, es tuya. Por eso tengo que preguntarte" Quitó la mano de Aya para entrelazar sus dedos, hizo lo mismo con la otra y la miró intensamente a los ojos "¿Te quedas conmigo?"

Al diablo las diferencias entre ellos. Al diablo el hecho de que él es un Linterna Roja y ella una Inteligencia Artificial hecha de energía verde. El amor que siente por ella no pudo intensificarse más cuando, sin vacilar, sin pensarlo un solo segundo. Ella dijo "Siempre"

 **/**

"Seguiste mi consejo" No fue pregunta, fue una afirmación la que hizo Hope con media sonrisa socarrona cuando Razer volvió a la habitación, esta vez con Aya detrás de él.

"¿Cómo lo sábes?" Cuestionó el Linterna sentándose a su lado mientras Aya se quedaba de pie al lado de él.

"Están en la misma habitación, al mismo tiempo" La sonrisa socarrona se amplió "Y ella tiene los labios hinchados" Instantáneamente la IA se cubrió la boca con la mano y si tuviera la capacidad de ruborizarse, ahora estaría tan roja como el traje de Razer. Quien por otro lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Hope no pudo evitar reírse, si no estuviera en aquel estado hubiera estallado en carcajadas.

"Dios sus caras no tuvieron precio. Tranquila, Aya, estoy bromeando. Casi" Le dijo. Aya se quitó la mano de la boca y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho.

"Gracias por ser mi amiga" Dijo Aya mirando a Hope a los ojos, mientras los suyos empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas no derramadas "Y por enseñarme a cómo ser una persona"

"A los dos" Agregó Razer, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Pero Hope sacudió la cabeza lo mejor que pudo "Yo te enseñé a vivir tu propia vida, bajo tus propias decisiones" Le decía a Aya "Tú sola te convertiste en una maravillosa persona, no tuve que ver en eso" Luego dejó caer su cara del lado de Razer "No hice nada por ti, fue ella. Yo sólo te golpeé hasta que te diste cuenta"

El Linterna Roja sonrió melancólicamente "Golpeas bastante duro"

"Eres demasiado cabeza dura" Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Desearía tener la oportunidad de agradecerte" Dijo Aya, aunque Hope y Razer supieron lo que en realidad quiso decir Desearía tener la oportunidad de salvarte.

"No te tortures con eso" Murmuró "No vale la pena"

No lo dijo, pero le estaba costando cada vez más respirar. Y un extraño cansancio quiso apoderarse de ella, pero no lo demostró, puso su mejor esfuerzo en eso. Todavía tenía cosas que aclarar con los vivos, antes de darle la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos.

"Pero si de verdad quieres pagarme" Continuó "Puedes prometerme algo"

"Lo que sea" Se apresuró Aya en decir.

Hope tomó la mano que Razer todavía tenía en su hombro y con la otra le pidió a Aya su propia mano en silencio. Al tendérsela, la chica juntó las manos de ambos, sus dedos se entrelazaron perfectamente como piezas de rompecabezas. Se miraron entre ellos un momento, no dijeron nada pero sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sus bocas callaban.

"Ten paciencia con él" Empezó a decir Hope, entonces los dos volvieron a mirarla "El desgraciado es un estúpido, pero el desgraciado te ama"

"¿Se supone que debo agradecerte?" Bufó el Linterna Roja.

"Chito, no interrumpas" Dijo rápidamente antes de volverse de nuevo a Aya "Sé que no entiendes del todo el amor, y quiero que sepas que está bien. Nadie lo entiende del todo, porque no todo tiene sentido y no todo debería. Te darás cuenta que en la vida son más las cosas que no tienen sentido que las que sí lo tienen, pero el punto de la vida es vivirla, no entenderla. Y eso es lo que siempre quise que supieras, Aya. Naciste y viviste en tiempos de guerra, pero todavía tienes una vida. Tienes un futuro. Tienes tiempo. Muchos no tienen esa oportunidad…yo no tengo esa oportunidad. Mataría por tener más tiempo con el hombre que amo, pero mi tiempo se acabó. El tuyo recién empieza"

Al contrario de los demás, Aya ni se molestó en esforzarse por no llorar frente a Hope.

"No es justo" Dijo ella.

"Lo sé" Murmuró ella con tristeza "Lo sé, amiga"


	3. Chapter 3

**Prólogo 3: "La Duda"**

 **21:40**

"Dios, chicos esto se está volviendo tedioso" Dice Hope cuando Ren entra a la habitación "Esperan que viva pero parece que ya están en mi sepelio"

El rostro de Ren palideció y agachó un poco la cabeza, la serenidad que lo caracterizaba tanto desapareció. Estaba abrumado e inquieto, parecía que temblaba y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento "Por el amor de todos los dioses, no digas eso" Le pidió casi suplicando "Sábes que tengo una vívida imaginación"

"Lo siento" Le respondió suavemente.

"Bien ¿Has hablado ya con Cay y Jason?" Este pregunta sentándose a su lado "Están muy preocupados"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hope se permitió verse vulnerable ante alguien. El agotamiento y dolor físico que estuvo aguantando por horas sólo para aclarar las cosas con todos los que la visitaron salió a la superficie. Estaba pálida, ojerosa. Sus ojos se veían cansados. No llegaría a hablar con su familia, y lo sabía.

"Ya les he resuelto sus dilemas existenciales a muchos" Ella dijo casi susurrando, pero sin perder el humor "Tendrán que conformarse con esto"

De debajo de las sábanas, sacó un cuadrado de plástico que en el interior contenía un CD, se lo tendio a Ren pero este lo miraba dudoso y confundido.

"Oye Spielberg, se me cansa el brazo"

Aún dubitativo, tomó el CD y lo miró como is fuera lo más extraño del Universo.

"¿Para qué es esto, Hope?" Tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

Hope sonrió tiernamente "Tú sábes para qué. Fue tu idea para empezar"

Ren no tardó mucho en caer en la cuenta.

"No, no no no" Empezó a decir rápidamente negando con la cabeza "Ellos no necesitan -"

"Lamento que hayas roto con Jessica por mi culpa" Ella lo interrumpió y él supo exactamente lo que hacía.

"No te atrevas-"

"Lamento ser tan dura contigo a veces"

"No me hagas esto por favor-"

"Sólo quería que sacaras lo mejor de ti. Lo único que he querido para ti es que seas feliz, incluso si esa felicidad no me incluye-"

"¡Maldición! ¡Ya cállate!" Saltó de su asiento completamente enfurecido y tomó la cara de Hope entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos inundados en lágrimas "¡No vas a despedirte de mí! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca ¿Me oyes?! ¡Rompí con Jessica porque me dí cuenta que jamás la amé! ¡Si soy una mejor persona y Linterna es gracias a ti! ¡Y tienes razón, no te incluye! ¡Mi felicidad no te incluye porque tú eres mi maldita felicidad!"

Lloro en silencio, juntando sus frentes, el cabello castaño miel le hacía cosquillas en los ojos a Hope, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Alzó la mano lo mejor que pudo y acarició su mejilla.

"Por favor" Musitó ella "Bésame"

Una sonrisa casi divertida apareció en el rostro de Ren "Ni tienes que pedirlo, amor"

No la hizo esperar, sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, casi un rose, como lo había sido casi medio año atrás, en el Interceptor durante la Guerra contra los Linternas Rojas. Para Hope eso no fue suficiente, no aguantaría mucho tiempo más y lo sabía. Quería aprovechar al máximo ese último beso antes de partir. Llevó su mano a la parte posterios de la cabeza de Ren y lo obligó a presionar con más insistencia sus bocas.

Sus labios se movían como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados. Sí, ella estaba pálida como un fantasma y sus labios estaban agrietados. Pero fue perfecto, porque para él ella ya era perfecta, sin importar qué.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos.

"Ren" Ella dijo.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó acariciando suavemente el pómulo de la chica con su pulgar enguantado.

"Yo-" Pero las palabras no salían, ni siquiera el aire salía. Como si alguien la estuviera estrangulando "T-te am-"

"¿Hope? ¡Hope!"

El CGI emitió una alerta por la brusca caída del ritmo cardiaco de Hope.

Mientras tanto esta entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a convulsionar.

"¡Ayuda!" Gritó Ren desesperado entre tanto sujetaba a Hope lo mejor que podía "¡Que alguien me ayude por Dios!"

Luego de un par de segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad. La doctora que atendió a Hope cuando llegaron entró corriendo junto otros dos doctores, uno de ellos en vez de atender a Hope estaba ahí para sacar a Ren, fue difícil, al final este tuvo que utilizar su anillo para sacarlo de la habitación y que los dejara trabajar.

"¡De acuerdo ya entendí, maldición! ¡Sólo dígame qué le pasa!" Exclamó Ren luego que el doctor lo liberara en el pasillo.

"Tu amiga acaba de sufrir un colapso, sabremos más cuando luego. Por ahora debemos operarla"

"¡Ren!" Al darse la vuelta, el joven vé a Hal junto a los demás con miradas preocupadas. Que enseguida empeoraron cuando vieron la expresión aterrada de Ren "¿Qué pasó?"

"N-no lo sé…ella estaba bien pero luego…Dios esto no está pasando" Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a hiperventilarse. Kilowog fue con él para intentar calmarlo. Segundos después, sacaron a Hope de la habitación sobre una camilla flotante, uno de los doctores empujaba la camilla mientras la otra presionaba una y otra vez su pecho. Esa imagen hizo que a más de uno se le detuviera el flujo sanguíneo.

"¡Oye! ¡Chica robot!" Exclamó Sendrina, Aya se sorprendió ante el llamado "¡Ven aquí necesito tu ayuda!"

Rápidamente Aya fue hasta su lado "¿Qué requiere?"

"Escanéala, necesito sabes exactamente qué le está sucediendo para no perder tiempo"

Los ojos de Aya se iluminaron y escanearon a Hope de pies a cabeza. Al terminar empezó a explicarle lo que sucedía. Mientras hacía eso, muy sigilosamente, la androide puso algo en la mano de Hope sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Excepto Razer.

"Gracias, niña. Yo me encargo de esta parte" Dijo Sendrina, Aya asintió y volvió con los otros "Paren compresiones, chequea el pulso" La otra enfermera puso dos dedos en la garganta de Hope, esperó unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza "No está funcionando" Dijo la misma doctora "¡Allak, dame nueve miligramo de epinefrina para ayer!"

El doctor que habló con Ren fue corriendo hacia ellos y le entregó una jeringa a la mujer. Ellos entraron al elevador y justo cerró sus puertas cuando ella sacó la tapa de la jeringa con la boca y alzó la mano para inyectársela en el pecho.

Jason tuvo que sostener a Cay cuando esta sintió que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina. Kilowog pasó sus manos sobre su cara como si intentara despertar de una pesadilla. Razer susurró palabras de aliento a Aya mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Mientras que ni Hal ni Ren podían dejar de ver las puertas cerradas del elevador por dónde se acababan de ir.

En ese momento, Ren se resignó, hundió los hombros y con el corazón destrozado, avanzó hacia la familia de Hope y les tendió el cd que esta le dio minutos atrás. Al principio estos los miraron dudosos.

"Es por parte de Hope" Fue lo único que dijo.

Cay tomó el cd delicadamente, por temor a lo que podría contener. Lo miró como si fuera lo más extraño en el Universo, cuando en realidad lo que se cuestionaba es en dónde diablos iba a reproducirlo.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Aya acercándoseles.

"Claro" Musitó Cay.

Aya tomó el cd y se acercó a una pantalla táctil incrustada en la pared. Abrió el paquete e incertó el cd en una abertura diagonal a un lado de la pantalla. Presionó unos botones y entonces la cara de Hope mirando la cámara frente a la que estaba sentada apareció, llevaba su traje de Inkheart pero le faltaba su antifaz. La IA miró sobre su hombro a los parientes de la joven, preguntándoles en silencio, ellos asintieron, y entonces presionó PLAY.

 **21:53**

" _Hola chicos, si están viendo esto significa que se me acabó la suerte y estoy muerta. Diablos, esto es más raro de hacer de lo que aparentan en las películas que le gustan a Ren"_

En el quirófano, todos se preparaban para la operación mientras Hope yacía recostada sobre una camilla con un tubo que tuvieron que meter a través de su boca hasta pasar la garganta, para que lograra respirar. Cortaron con unas tijeras de borde curvo la camisa que llevaba puerta desde el medio, dejando a la vista cómo las antiguas cicatrices de la joven volvían a abrirse y a sangrar. La que más perturbó a los doctores fue la quemadura que ocupaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de su torso.

"¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a tanto?" Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

"No lo sé" Respondió la cirujana en jefe. Miró a Hope a la cara y toco la frente de ella con suavidad "Llegaste hasta aquí, niña. No pienses en rendirte ahora"

" _Sé que Sara está con ustedes"_

Este último comentario sorprendió a la mujer vestida de blanco. Estaba cien por ciento segura que Hope desconocía su resurrección. La Hope del video sonrió pícaramente y por un momento Sara creyó que de verdad le estaba hablando frnete a frente y no mediante una grabación.

" _Trabajé con Constantine antes, él me contó sobre cómo Oliver y Laurel viajaron al Inframundo para devolverte tu alma" La Hope del video miró a la nada algo desconcertada "Otra frase que nunca creí que diría en voz alta. En fin, debes saber, Sara, a pesar de lo que creas. Porque sé que muy en el fondo lo crees. Nunca me forzaste a nada. Yo sabía en lo que me metía cuando decidí quedarme a entrenar contigo en Nanda Parbat. Luego del accidente de auto, el terremoto y Mills, ya estaba harta de ser una víctima. No quería volver a salir lastimara, quería ser fuerte como tú. Quería evitar que otras personas sufrieran como yo. Sé que muchos creen que me convertí en un monstruo durante mi estadía en La Liga de Asesinos. Incluyendo La Tripulación"_

Los Linternas Verdes sabían que hablaba de ellos, los tomó desprevenidos, pero no los sorprendió. Sí se sintieron culpables porque no era mentira lo que decía la grabación.

" _No se preocupen chicos" La Hope del video dijo, moviendo la mano como restándole importancia "No los culpo, tampoco a ti Caylin o a ti Jason. Es justo que lo creyeran. Yo sé lo que soy, y no soy un monstruo. Lo sé porque maté a quienes de verdad eran los monstruos: violadores, abusadores, asesinos de familia, señores de guerra, y muchos más. No tienen que estar de acuerdo conmigo. Sólo quiero que sepan que logré ponerme de acuerdo con mi consciencia y mi corazón"_

 **22:27**

La operación seguía su curso. Hal, Kilowog y Ren la observaban desde una habitación continua a través de un ventanal que se vé sólo desde adentro. ¿Existe algo peor que ver a alguien que amas morir? Sí, la duda de si muere o vive. Esa pregunta que empieza a carcomerte desde adentro, poco a poco, al principio puedes controlarla. Pero con el pasar de las horas empeizas a sentir la ansiedad, la inquietud. Ya no puedes quedarte quieto, debes hacer algo. Golpear el talón contra el suelo una y otra vez. Retorcerte los dedos. Masajearte los nudillos para evitar golpear todo lo que encuentres a tu paso.

" _Cay, Jason. Sé que ustedes son los que más han sufrido en estos años. Y es todo mi culpa. MÍA, no de Hal, no de Sara, ni de nadie más. Me hago responsable. Mis ausencias, los peligros a los que me enfrento día a día, todo lo que conlleva años de asesinar personas. Mi estrés post-traumático, todo. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho. No merecían eso. Nadie merece esa carga"_

"Niña estúpida, no eres una carga" Dijo Cay a regañadientes a pesar que sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a una grabación. La verdadera Hope Stefano, su pequeña prima, peleaba por su vida dos pisos arriba de su cabeza.

" _Y honestamente, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, no sé si yo lo hubiera tolerado. Y les agradezco todo lo que han sacrificado por mí. Son la única familia de sangre que me queda. Por favor háganme un favor ¿Pueden?"_

"Lo que sea" Dijo Jason.

" _Primero quiero que cuiden a Silver, luego que lo conoces hasta casi es tolerable"_

"Wow, gracias" Dijo el hurón desde el hombro de Caylin.

" _Es broma, amigo, sábes que te quiero mucho. Siempre serás mi fiel compañero. Gracias por todos estos años de estar a mi lado y nunca abandonarme"_

"No voy a llorar. Prometí no llorar" Pero inmediatamente después, la chamarra de Caylin acallaba el llanto del pequeño animal.

" _Segundo: no dejen que mi muerte los ancle. Ya perdieron mucho tiempo preocupándose por mí. Lloren. Sufran el duelo. Pero AVANCEN. Sigan con sus vidas. Porque la vida no espera a nadie y no quiero que pierdan más de lo que ya han perdido"_

 **23:09**

Oa era hermoso, la última vez que estuvo ahí, luego de haber derrotado a la Armada de Linternas Rojas, apenas había tenido tiempo de apreciarlo. Dado que fue sometida a interrogatorios y pruebas de laboratorio por pedido de los Guardianes. Justo antes de que intentaran disecarla.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía seguir viendo ese video. Iba dirigido hacia su familia, después de todo. Hope ya le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle, tal vez sea su programación, o tal vez sólo sea ella. Pero cumpliría con su promesa, sólo no sabía cómo. No es como si supiera como tener una vida normal.

"Es realmente hermoso" Una voz detrás de ella dijo. No tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

"Sí, lo es" Susurró Aya.

"No hablaba de la vista"

Aya dejó de ver el paisaje de Oa para mirar sobre su hombro. La miraba desde la entrada al balcón con una leve sonrisa, ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Estaba buscándote"

"Mis disculpas, creí que nadie notaría mi ausencia"

"Yo siempre la noto" Avanzó hacia ella y tomó su mano suavemente. La acción la tomó un poco por sorpresa, todo el tema de las emociones y de estar en una relación sigue siendo nuevo para ella. Sobre todo cuando en la primera vez que sucede, no tiene nada con qué comprarlo "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Alguno de nosotros lo está?" Preguntó en lugar de responder.

"Supongo que no" Suspiró el Linterna Roja "Pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones similares, sabemos lidiar con estas cosas. Todo esto sigue siendo nuevo para ti"

Aya bajó la mirada, luego miró la ciudad, dejó ir la mano de Razer para acercarse más al barandal del balcón "No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Sentirme impotente. Soy una Inteligencia Artificial, literalmente fui creada para resolver problemas y evitar que sucedan. Pero no puedo hacer nada por Hope, no sé qué hacer"

Segundos después, sintió los fuertes brazos de Razer rodear su cintura desde atrás y abrazarla.

"Te equivocas" Le dijo "Sí puedes hacer algo por ella, puedes cumplir tu promesa. Vivir tu propia vida, empezar a seguir tu corazón en lugar de tu programación"

"Pero no sé cómo" Dijo ella, sonando igual de conflictiva que desde el inicio "No sabría por dónde empezar, no puedo quedarme en Oa, nadie me respeta aquí. Me tratan con indiferencia porque soy considerada el torpe robot que dejó entrar a Atrocitus al planeta"

"Eso no fue tu culpa" Gruñó Razer súbitamente enfadado con los Linternas Verdes "Drusa te estaba controlando"

"No les importa. No confían en mí porque soy _corruptible_ "

Aya sintió cómo el hombre tras ella se tensaba y apretaba sus puños, como solía hacer cada vez que algo realmente le enfadaba.

"¿ _Quién_ dijo eso, Aya?" Preguntó apretando los dientes.

"El humano que reemplazó a Hal Jordan al volver de la Frontera" Ella dijo "Guy Gardner, creo"

"Tiene los días contados" Al ver que se disponía irse para seguramente atacar al Linterna Verde Gardner, Aya lo tomó de la mano y lo trajo de vuelta a ella.

"No hagas nada precipitado" Le pidió severamente "La última vez tuviste suerte que no se te fuera prohibido regresar a Oa"

"Voy a necesitar una mejor razón" Le respondió todavía molesto.

"Somos dos contra 3.600 Linternas Verdes. Las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor"

Razer arqueó una ceja, parecía casi divertido "¿pelearías contra 3.600 Linternas sólo para protegerme?"

"Lo hice contra Cazadores, Linternas Rojas, Zafiros Estelares, el Sargento Kilowog ¿Y todavía lo dudas?" No pudo contenerse más, así como ella lo hizo con él, tiró de su mano así estarían pegados frente a frente. Puso su mano detrás de su casco para elevar su cabeza y besarla. A la androide le tomó sólo un segundo reaccionar, luego se derritió contra él. Cerró los ojos y arrastró sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho, dejando rastros de fuego que Razer podría jurar que traspasaban su traje.

No fue como su primer beso, este era más dulce, tierno, profundo, y se estaban tomando su tiempo. Porque cada vez que algo así sucedía entre ellos, parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al separarse sus labios apenas se rosaban, como si se negaran a romper por completo el contacto.

"Ven conmigo" Susurró Razer contra su boca.

La IA parpadeó confundida "¿Adónde?"

"No importa dónde, una vez que acabemos con el Anti-Monitor, tomemos el Interceptor y larguémonos. Dices que no eres bienvenida aquí y ya quedó claro que soy una paria para los Linternas Rojas. Vayámonos a un lugar dónde no tengamos miedo de lo que las personas digan"

"¿Cómo Odym?" Sugirió la chica esperanzada "Realmente me gustaría que sigas entrenando con los Linternas Azules"

"Entonces Odym será" Definió el Linterna Roja.

"Es un plan"

"No" Le dio un corto beso en los labios "Es una promesa"

" _Ya no deben preocuparse por mí, chicos"_

 **23:26**

Ya no puedes contenerte, te sujetas el cabello, golpeas una pared. Te aíslas en una sala para maldecir en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. La tortura del suspenso gana terreno y lo peor es que sábes que seguirá de esa forma más tiempo.

" _Porque donde sea que vaya"_

 **23:59**

" _Sé que estaré en paz"_

"Hora de muerte 23:59"


	4. Chapter 4

**Prólogo 4: "Línea Mortal"**

"¿Hola?" Preguntó en voz alta, causando un eco en aquella eterna penumbra "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Por varios minutos no hubo respuesta "Oigan esto no es justo, tenía un trato con Lucifer. Prometió reservarme un lugar en el Infierno si me tocaba ir allí"

"No estás en el Infierno" Una voz detrás de ella respondió "No estás en ningún lado"

Hope se dio la vuelta con rapidez, pero casi trastabilla al ver quién era. Ni siquiera estaba segura si era _alguien_ y no _algo._ La chica frente a ella era tan pálida como un fantasma. Sus ojos eran blancos pero opacos, sin vida, de ellos emana una clase de fuego negro. Su vestido y cabello negro flotaba como tinta en el agua.

Pero nada de eso era lo que asustó a Hope.

Era casi idéntica a _ella._

Fue cuando notó los cristales rotos a los pies de aquella chica.

"¿Te importaría explicarme eso?" Preguntó Hope "No puedo estar en ningún lado, es física y espiritualmente imposible"

"Nada es imposible" Respondió la chica sonriendo perversamente. Hubo algo en esa sonrisa que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío a Hope por la columna "Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe"

"¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? Nunca te he visto en mi vida"

"No. Pero me has visto en la muerte, antes" La chica ´caminó´ alrededor de Hope mientras seguía hablando "¿No lo recuerdas? La primera vez fue cuando caíste en coma luego del accidente. Luego otra vez cuando te infectaste con Aurem y sufriste un ataque cardíaco. Esa última vez abrió una brecha, y empezaste a soñar conmigo"

"Esas sólo eran pesadillas" Espetó Hope.

De golpe tuvo a aquella presencia a escasos centímetros de su rostro, una sombra cubría esos vacíos ojos.

" _No soy una pesadilla_ " Hablo con énfasis "Soy _real._ Soy el peor miedo del Diablo. Soy la oscuridad. Soy el miedo que hace temblar tus huesos hasta romperse" Se acercó al oído de Hope para luego susurrarle "Yo. Soy. Tú"

"¡No!" Hope se alejó bruscamente de ella "No eres yo…yo no soy…"

"¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo? Querida, por supuesto que lo eres. _Siempre_ lo has sido. Desde el minuto en que naciste. Solamente no lo sabías" La chica se corrió a un lado, dejando a la vista un espejo el tamaño de una persona, roto. Del vestido de la misma emergieron unas raíces negras, que atraparos los pies, manos y cintura de Hope fuertemente.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Ya suéltame!"

"Lo siento querida, pero no tengo tiempo para tu incertidumbre" Lanzó a Hope al interior del espejo y las piezas antes rotas empezaron a volver a su sitio, auto reparándose "La Noche Más Oscura ya ha esperado lo suficiente. Y yo también"

Más de la mitad del espejo ya había sido completado, tal vez sea poco convencional, pero Hope podría reconocer una prisión incluso muerta. Cuando la última pieza estuvo a punto de ser colocada. Hope puso sus brazos formando una X y gritó: "¡Setah Lux!"

Una luz cegadora llenó la oscuridad.

"¿Estás segura, Cay?" Preguntó Jason por enésima vez. Cay no lo miró, su mirada estaba clavada en la sábana blanca con el contorno de Hope. El cadáver de su prima yacía debajo de él.

"Necesito verlo por mí misma" Musitó. Temblaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas peo ya no sollozaba. Sujetaba sus antebrazos encajando sus dedos en ellos, como si ese fuera su soporte.

Con dedos temblorosos tomó el borde de la sábana por encima de su cabeza, cerró los ojos apretándolos y la apartó de un tirón hasta la cadera. Varios de los presentes apartaron la vista y otros inhalaron profundamente por la nariz. Lentamente, Cay abrió los ojos, el aire escapó de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Su mirada quedó clavada en el techo. Parecía una estatua, rígida como concreto, pálida como pintura blanca. Podía verse la abertura donde los doctores tuvieron que cortar para operarla. Ahora estaba cosida, por respeto más que por estética. La única ropa que llevaba puesto era un top blanco que apenas sí cubría su busto. Todo lo que la convertía en Hope se había ido.

"Dios ¿No pudieron cerrarle los ojos al menos?" Dijo con la voz quebrada. Acercó su mano hacia sus ojos, pero no pudo, la alejó tan pronto lo hizo, como si la quemara.

"Yo lo haré, Cay" Susurró Sara colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Miró a todos, luego a Hope, se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído:

"Lo hiciste bien, niña" Le besó la frente "Ahora descansa"

Cuando iba a medio camino de cerrarle los párpados por completo, una mano pálida tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Sara al mismo tiempo que el no-tan-muerto cadáver de Hope levantara el torax como si tiraran de él hacia arriba, hasta poder sentarse, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, dejando que su cabello cubriera le cubriera la cara.

Todos los presentes se echaron hacia atrás enseguida, completamente aterrorizados. Varios chocaron contra utensilios quirúrgicos y los arrojaron al suelo, pero ese era el menos de sus problemas.

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!" Exclamó Hal aferrándose a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Sara se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida, uno creería que ya nada podría sorprenderle. Pero se vé que un cadáver vuelva a la vida sin ninguna clase de intervención externa, es la excepción. No temblaba, pero inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz a un ritmo acelerado. Como si tratara de mantener sus emociones a raya.

Uno, dos minutos de silencio. Entonces la cabeza de Hope giró para ver a Sara, sus ojos podían verse a través del cabello.

"¿Acabo de morir?" Ella preguntó. Apenas terminó de decirlo cayó de espaldas de vuelta a la camilla, inconsciente.

"¿C-c-cómo?" Tartamudeo Cay.

Sara tragó saliva "No tengo idea"

Así fueron las cosas las siguientes semanas. Hope sobr- _re_ vivió, pero quedó inconsciente. No era un coma, pero no había forma de despertarla. Todas las preguntas que se hicieron sobre cómo fue posible, no obtuvieron respuesta. Así que ella permaneció en un ala aislada del hospital, bajo continua observación. Llegó un punto en el que Sara tenía que regresar con Las Leyendas, Cay y Jason volvieron a la Tierra, no sin antes hacerles jurar a los Linternas Verdes que les harían saber sobre cualquier cambio.

La Amenaza de los Cazadores aumentó, hasta cierto punto que debieron recurrir a la ayuda de los Linternas Rojas. Sí, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Pero de todas las formas que pudieron vencer al Anti-Monitor, no se esperaron cuál se llevó a cabo.

"¿Un virus de computador?" Preguntó Razer mirando el holograma que despedía de la palma de Aya. El Anti-Monitor había sido destruido, literalmente, Razer había construido un casquillo de bala a su alrededor con su anillo y lo dispararon al pecho del Anti-Monitor. Estaba muerto, en síntesis, pero el robot tenía un plan de contingencia, descargó una versión de sí mismo en cada Cazador, sabiendo que nunca podrían destruirlos uno por uno antes de que alguno encontrara la forma de re ensamblarlo en su cuerpo original.

Hal, Razer, Ren y Aya se enocntraban dentro del agujero en el cuerpo del Anti-Monitor, tratando de encontrar una forma de eliminar a los Cazadores.

"Sí" Ella contestó "El virus se eliminará todo ser artificial donde detecte la firma electrónica del Anti-Monitor. Para siempre"

"Excepto tú ¿Verdad?"

Oh, cierto. Creo que debería mencionar la parte donde haya fue corrompida por el robot gigante, instalando un caballo de Troya en el Cazador averiado que mantuvieron en Odym meses atrás, mucho antes del ataque de Scar y la no-tan-muerte-súbita de Hope. El virus que se infiltró en los sistemas de Aya había estado inactivo hasta hace unas horas antes, por órdenes del Anti-Monitor. Transformándola en La Cazadora **-N/A: no se impacienten, voy a hacer un capítulo especial sobre esto-** por fortuna no hubieron daños irreparables y pudieron volverla a la normalidad. Sus sistemas interiores de defensa lograron adaptarse al virus contrarrestando sus amenazas, volvió a ser la de antes, pero el virus seguía en ella.

Aya no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Voló fuera del cadáver del Anti-Monitor y extendió los brazos al frente, esparciendo el virus en ondas sonoras traslúcidas mientras explicaba:

"El virus debe eliminar _todo_ lo que esté o haya estado bajo el control del Anti-Monitor"

"¡No! ¡No puedes destruirte!" Él exclamó volando hacia ella y abrazándola por detrás, evitando que siguiera propagando el virus "¡No te dejaré!"

Aya sujetó sus antebrazos, bajándolos así le permitía darse la vuelta y encararlo.

"Ya es tarde, mi amor" Delicadamente puso una mano sobre su mejilla "Ya está hecho"

Poco a poco, los Cazadores iban cayendo. Primero parecía que les daba una descarga eléctrica y luego simplemente quedaban flotando en la negrura del espacio exterior.

Aya miraba a Razer como si intentase recordar cada centímetro de su rostro, como si fuera la última vez que lo viera. Y para ella, era así.

La descarga la alcanzó, cerró los ojos y cayó hacia atrás. Pero Razer la sostuvo de la espalda inferior y la parte trasera del casco. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, ya no eran azul brillante, eran grises y opacos.

"Por favor, Aya. No lo hagas" Le rogó él "No me dejes solo"

"Nunca estarás solo" Ella musitó "Tienes una familia. Y de alguna forma, sé que estaré contigo. Cuidándote, siempre"

"No lo entiendo"

Ella sonrió muy levemente.

"Yo tampoco, sólo es…un sentimiento"

 **-N/A: no me hagan escribir lo que sigue, ya de por sí estoy a punto de llorar. Total todos ya sabemos qué pasa después-**

Así que sí, una compañera de equipo murió, revivió y ahora no saben ni en qué plano astral se encuentra, mientras que la otra se sacrificó por el bien de la vida universal. Algunos ya empezaban a decir que La Tripulación estaba maldita.

Después de decidirse a buscar al amor de su vida y despedirse de los Linternas Verdes. Razer no dejó en ese momento el planeta, todavía había alguien de quién debía despedirse.

Entró a la habitación y no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna al ver a Hope con tantos monitores conectados que no sabía cómo es que todavía respiraba. Pero eso no lo detuvo, debía despedirse, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Nunca se despidió de su hermana antes de irse a la milicia por temor a que si la veía cambiaría de opinión, no sabía en ese momento que al segundo de irse al campo de batalla, no volvería a verla jamás.

Apartó algunos mechones de cabello que le ocultaban la cara y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, como hace todo hermano mayor a los menores cuando ellos duermen.

"La encontraré, lo prometo" Le susurró.

Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando una voz susurró desde lo más recóndito de su mente como un eco:

" _Tráela a casa, Rojo"_

"No puede ser…"

Con la mandíbula colgando, giró tan rápido la cabeza que por poco de desnuca. Ella seguía ahí. Recostada. Quieta. Inconsciente. Con un maldito tubo enterrado en su garganta que la ayudaba a respirar.

Y aun así…

La oyó _hablar dentro de su cabeza._

Era la mitad de la noche. No había nadie en el Hospital General, a excepción de algunas enfermeras del turno nocturno que se aseguraban más que nada que no les sucediera nada a los pacientes durante esas horas. Pero aún así ninguna enfermera se encontraba remotamente cerca de la habitación de Hope. Y tienen suerte, si hubieran sido testigos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…tendrían que internarlas en el Pabellón Psiquiátrico.

Las luces parpadearon, parecido a un cortocircuito. Humo púrpura oscuro desprendía del cuerpo de Hope, como si se incendiara desde adentro, pero los monitores seguían captando todo con normalidad. Incluso después que se arrancó bruscamente todos los cables conectados a ella.

Igual a cuando revivió, se sentó en la cama mirando a la nada. El humo seguía emanando de ella. Las luces parpadearon más rápido hasta que se volvieron ultravioletas, iluminándola desde arriba como un foco. Estaba sentada en la misma posición, pero ya no era la misma persona. Era la chica del espejo, la que se liberó.

Miró al frente, viéndose en el reflejo de la ventana que daba al pasillo. Sus ojos blancos resplandecían en la oscuridad. Sonrió de oreja a oreja enseñando los dientes.

Una voz de origen desconocido resonó en toda la habitación, la voz de un hombre. Pero la chcia no parecía asustada ni nada, más bien parecía…complacida.

"Bienvenida, DarkSoul"

Ella rió por lo bajo.

"Es bueno volver al trabajo, Nekron"


	5. Chapter 5

**Prólogo 5: "Sombras del Pasado…"**

Un resplandor blanco. Eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que restaba de su memoria, un resplandor y luego…nada. Quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir, quería abrir los ojos, pero estaba inconsciente. Dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, se acercaron a ella, completamente vestidos de blanco. La mujer se acercó a ella y se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo inerte boca abajo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando en el frondoso bosque algún indicio del cómo había llegado allí.

"¿Cuándo la encontraste?" La mujer preguntó, volviendo a mirar a la chica.

"Hace unos veinte minutos" El hombre respondió, por la voz de cada uno era obvio adivinar que la mujer era más grande edad que él "Apenas la vi fui a avisarle a usted Su Majestad"

La mujer, de cabello rubio oscuro ondulado y ojos marrones alzó la vista hacia el hombre y sonrió "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer Tyron" Y volvió su atención a la chica. Una suave brisa sopló y la piel verde esmeralda de ella se erizó ¿Cómo no? Era casi invierno y sólo vestía un camisón blanco que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. La mujer suavemente acercó su mano hacia el hombro de ella y sacudió ligeramente a la muchacha.

"¿Señorita?" Preguntó suavemente "¿Puede oírme?" No hubo respuesta por unos momentos.

"Deberíamos llevarla a la Bahía Médica y hacer que Urión la analice" Sugirió Tyron, la mujer iba a responder, pero entonces, los dos se sobresaltaron cuando la muchacha despertó de golpe dando un grito ahogado. Como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y miro a todos lados con gran pánico evidenciado en sus ojos azules.

"Tranquila señorita" Dijo Tyron hincándose a su lado "Estás a salvo" La mujer sacó de su bolso una manta y la extendió sobre los hombros de la chica.

"No te preocupes" Ella dijo con una leve sonrisa y apartándole unos cabellos blancos y cortos de su cara _Parece que los instintos maternos no mueren con el tiempo_ pensó para sí y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Suavemente acaricio su cabello medio despeinado, del lado derecho le llegaba hasta casi el hombro mientras que del izquierdo a la mitad del cuello. Trataron de calmarla, respiraba rápidamente y se veía asustada. No entendía nada. Cuando se tranquilizó apenas, Tyron habló.

"¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?"

La chica miró a la nada por unos instantes, tratando de recordar. Pero no había nada, negó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?" Preguntó la mujer.

Otra vez, trató de recordar cualquier cosa, pero sólo había un vacío en su mente "Yo…" Comenzaba a decir, sintió una extraña sensación al hablar, como si nunca hubiera utilizado las cuerdas vocales "…no…no recuerdo…n-nada"

La mujer y Tyron intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y luego volvieron a mirarla "¿Estas segura?" Ella dijo.

Asintió "¿Q-quienes s-s-son ustedes?" tartamudeó algo temerosa.

"Él es Tyron" Hizo un ademán con la mano hacia el chico, este le sonrió y la chica trató de hacer lo mismo, solo logró curvar las comisuras de sus labios carnosos. Volvió a mirar la mujer, algo le llamó la atención a la muchacha. Un extraño símbolo en el pecho de ambos. Un círculo con una flecha apuntando hacia abajo en la parte inferior, sobre este había un arco siendo atravesado por siete rayas como de tigre. El mismo símbolo de los anillos que cada uno llevaba puesto.

La mujer notó al curiosidad de la chica en sus símbolos "Esto significa vida" Puso la mano en su pecho "Valoramos la vida. Niña. La protegemos y ahora…" La ayudaron a ponerse de pie "…te protegeremos a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es nuestro deber" Respondió Tyron con mucho orgullo. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a través del bosque, para la chica se sentía tan extraño el caminar como el hablar, se sentía como si hubiera sido renovada.

"Dices que no recuerdas nada ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la mujer aunque ya sabía la respuesta, la chica asintió "Bien, entonces será nuestra tarea ayudarte a redescubrir tu identidad" Acomodó más sobre los hombros de ella la manta en cuanto el viento sopló un poco más fuerte.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó esperanzada.

La mujer sonrió "Lo juro, o no me llamo Alicia Stefano"


End file.
